Broken Dreams and Shattered Hopes
by flamesniper1313
Summary: Um, lemme see...Gregory reflects after the REAL death of Christophe, which happens seven years after the whole 'La Resistance' thingy.


**Broken Dreams and Shattered Hopes**

**A/N: A number of things spurred this idea. First, of course, was Katana, my beloved sister who is writing an awesome fan fic from my PoV. Second is Dan. LUFF YOU! Other than that, I have no idea where this came from.**

**DISCLAMER: Since I seem to be best at writing only these, Matt and Trey own South Park…and…..yea…..**

**This whole thing is written from Gregory's PoV.**

**-Devlyn, OUT!**

I walked along the street, head down, eyes glazed over. Christophe was gone for good this time. That little scare in Canada seven years ago has finally become reality. Christophe DeLorne, my best friend in the entire world, was dead. I don't know how it happened, but I know it had to do something with his job of being a merchant, or whatever it was he did. I let out a soft sigh, and looked up at the sky. A raindrop hit my forehead, and then it started to pour. I didn't mind the rain, or the fact that I was getting soaked to the skin. I continued my walk to wherever it was I was headed, and thought about the last conversation Chrstiophe and I ever had…

A brunette boy about seventeen was packing a duffle bag full of clothes and other items when Gregory walked in.

"Hey Christophe…what are you doing? Are you leaving again?" the blonde sighed, and sunk down on the French boy's bed. Christophe looked up.

"'Ello Gregory. Yes, I am leaving again. I 'ave another job to attend to," the French boy muttered. "Why do you care Gregory? I am always leaving, and usually you do not care," Gregory laughed.

"Chris, I've _always_ cared when you leave. I just…never said anything, because you enjoy whatever it is you do. Why can't you just stay in one place for once?" Gregory knew his pleas were in vain, but he decided to attempt anyway. He had a really bad feeling about this 'mission'. Christophe sighed.

"First, do not call me Chris. I do not like zat. Second, I don't like to stay in once place for long. You know zat as well. Third, I like to be 'Ze Mole'. I like to dig holes and I like to be part of ze warfare. Do you understand Gregory?" The English boy sighed.

"No, I really don't Christophe. Why can't you just stay here for a little while longer? You like hanging out with me, don't you? You're my best friend Christophe…" Gregory clenched his fists in his lap, and a small teardrop fell on them. "I don't want to lose you…"

"Like you almost did during ze war seven years ago? Gregory nodded.

"I…I really care about you Christophe…please, _please_ be careful…" Christophe looked up from his things.

"Gregory…"

"I just…don't want to lose you…"

"I know. Do not worry Gregory. I will be back in a few days. Promise," The brunette tilted the blonde's chin up with one gloved hand. Watery blue eyes met harsh green ones.

"Christophe, don't make promises you can't keep, ok?" Christophe sighed, and tilted Gregory's head up ever more.

"Gregory…do you like me?" The blonde blinked in surprise.

"You're by best friend Christophe, of course-"

"No. Do you _like_ me?" Gregory blushed.

"Uh…um…well…was I really that obvious?" Christophe snickered.  
"_Oui_." Christophe leaned in until he was a few centimeters away from Gregory. "You were…"

**(A/N: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI SCEANS, DO NOT READ!!!! SKIP OVER UNTIL YOU SEE MORE BOLD PRINT!)**

Rough lips met soft hesitant ones. Gregory's eyes widened for a minute, then slowly slipped shut. Gregory didn't know why Christophe was this close, or why he was kissing him, but right now, all that mattered was that he never wanted this moment to end, because he didn't want Christophe to leave.

**(A/N: OK YOU HOMOPHOBES, IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

"Well…" Christophe pulled away, and sighed. "I 'ave to go soon. I will see you in a few days. Good-bye Gregory, _mon amour_…" Christophe smiled the rare smile of his as he started to walk out the door.

"Bye Christophe…._mon amour_…"

I blinked back tears. Christophe never really knew how much I loved him, or how much I really did care about him. Three days after that conversation, I went by his house to see if he was back yet, and I found a letter on the table. It said that Christophe had died, and that he was going to be sent back here for us to have a funeral. I looked back down at the ground, and let out a shuddering sigh. All my dreams were now broken, and all my hopes shattered. I decided that my iPod might help this situation a little, so I stuck the headphones in my ears, and turned it to shuffle. I wish I hadn't though.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

**A/N: Uh, yeah. There's my interesting fan fiction. Don't flame me too much. Pink owns those last lyrics. _Who Knew_ is such a good song. I love it. Um……that's about it I guess…..**

**Devlyn, OUT!!!!**


End file.
